The Flirt
by ScarlettTouch
Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran Academy. Yuki Asahina is here on an art scholarship when he runs into our dear Haruhi and can't help but find her and her situation intriguing. Yuki, a natural flirt that loves to tease and wind people up, but we all have our fronts, so what exactly is he burying and who will be the one free him from it. YAOI! Rated M for swearing and future chapters


Kkk

**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club in anyway shape or form *pouty face***

**I do however own the flirty Yuki Asahina, so paws off ;o**

* * *

A young man, no older than 16, sweat-dropped as he peered up the school that stood before him. Pink, it's a damn pink castle. Yuki shook his head and trudged forward into the building. Ignoring the whispers surrounding him he peered down at the information sheets, class 1A, how the hell am I supposed to find that in this maze, damn rich bastards. The bell rung and everyone left the hallway to their respective classes whilst Yuki still wandered the halls in a lost daze. Dropping to the floor he splayed his body out and dropped his papers over his face I give up, you win this one Ouran!

"Ano….are you okay?" Yuki shifted upwards to lean on his elbows, his papers falling to the ground and his white shirt ruffled and slightly open at the top. He peered at the voice that snapped him out of his daze and found a feminine looking male around his age. Shaking his dark raven hair out, "I'm lost. This place is damn maze. Who needs a school this big?!"

"I know, damn rich bastards. Haruhi Fujioka, what class are you in, I can help you find it." He spoke with a smile, reaching his hand out to the disheveled guy on the ground.

"You have a dazzling smile, you should do that more." Yuki reached up and grasped the stunned boy's hand, his hands are tiny, and his face is just so….girly. Shaking the thoughts out of his head he heaved himself up of the ground. "Thanks Haruhi. Yuki Asahina, class 1A."

Haruhi regained his composure and helped Yuki pick his papers up, "Nice to meet you, I'm in the same class so at least you'll know someone. Let's go, we're already late and I don't want to miss much more."

Opening the door to the class they bowed, "Sorry I'm late the bus broke down and I was assisting Yuki who was lost."

"It's alright Mr Fujioka, just sit down." The teacher said, looking slightly irked at being interrupted. He then turned to Yuki and gave a small smile, whilst the class oggled the disheveled boy. "You must be Yuki Asahina. Welcome to Ouran Academy, please introduce yourself to the class and do try and not be late again."

The girls shared whispers, giggles and blushes at the new boy as he strutted to the front of the room and faced them with his most charming smirk, "Hi, I'm Yuki Asahina, I'm here on an art scholarship. Please take care of me." he gave a small bow and strutted to the only seat left available, which was next to a set of redheaded twins.

As it came to lunch everyone packed up and began to leave the classroom, the girls glancing at the new boy who still remained in his seat. Once everyone had gone Haruhi made his way over to Yuki's desk, "Fancy eating together? I prefer to eat here than in the dining hall."

"Sure Ruhi. You seem like the only rich person here who is normal." He gave the feminine boy and inquisitive look, but then delved into his bag and grabbed a box. Lifting the lid he stretched it forward in offering. "Want a cupcake? I baked them myself."

Haruhi grabbed one with chopped strawberries on top and gave a closed eyed smile as he sat down with Yuki. "Thanks for the cupcake. I'm not actually rich though, I'm what they call a 'commoner'" He muttered the last bit with an eyeroll. "The uniform was actually given to me by this club that I've had the most pleasure of finding myself in." Haruhi chomped into the cupcake with a sour look on his face from the topic of the Host club.

Smirking, Yuki lent back on his chair plonking his feet on the desk, grabbing a cake for himself. "Now, I'm going in for a wild guess, complete shot in the dark, but my magical, mystical detectors of sarcasm are saying to me that you're not actually too fond of this club." Placing his feet back on the ground, planting his elbows on the desk and leaning in close to Haruhi's face. "But you know, that's only a guess."

"It's stupid." he stated deadpanning. Haruhi then proceeded to tell Yuki of the story of how he got himself caught up and indebt of the infamous Ouran Host Club. Yuki couldn't help but laugh at the whole fiasco, but then managed to conceal his laughter after seeing the sour look on Haruhi's face. Then saying: "Well if it wasn't you, I'd of probably done it, I'm the biggest klutz you'll meet." however the statement only raised Haruhi's mood by a smidge.

"So you have to get something like 1000 requests to pay off your debt?"

Pulling a sulky look Haruhi mumbled out a "yeah…"

Yuki gave his most powerful and seductive smirk whilst moving his face towards Haruhi's, "Well, I'll have to come and request you."

"But only girl's come to the Host Club." He said tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Yuki gave out a small, deep, throaty chuckle. "Well," he gazed into Haruhi's eyes and scooped some of the icing off of the cupcake onto his finger. "I like to keep things interesting." he huskily spoke and then proceeded to lick the icing off his finger, whilst still remaining in eye contact.

After noticing the wide-eyed and taken back look on the poor boy's oddly girlish face, Yuki couldn't help, but chuckle and ruffle Haruhi's hair. "You're an intriguing one Ruhi."

* * *

**This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction, so please don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**I apologise if the Haruhi is ooc and any future characters for that matter, but like I said it's my first go AND I SHALL DO MY BEST TO PLEASE YOU ALL.  
**

**I will be going off of the anime as I have yet to have the pleasures of reading the manga.**

**ANYWHOOOOOO Hope ya'll enjoy :3**

**~ScarlettTouch.**


End file.
